Chikenbutt
by coalacolacola
Summary: Berawal dari perdebatan Sasuke dengan ibunya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang ayam tercinta/ kedatangan sang kekasih yang menjadi sekutu sang ibu , dan nyawa dari hubungan cintanya yang berada diujung tanduk. RnR please../ooc/twoshoot/complete
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**"CHIKENBUTT"**

**Pair : SasuSaku, Mikoto U**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, humor (maybe)**

**Warning : OOC, twoshoot**

**By Risaa**

**Summary**** :**

**Perdebatan Sasuke dengan ibunya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ayam tersayangnya ternyata malah membawa masalah lain yang mengancam nyawa dari hubungannya bersama sang kekasih tercinta. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan ibunya? Akankah Sasuke bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ayamnya dan nyawa hubungannya, atau hanya salah satu dari mereka? Siapa yang akan Sasuke pilih, ayam tersayangnya atau kekasih tercintanya?... Penasaran? RnR please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini cuaca cukup terik di Tokyo. Di rumah besar keluarga Uchiha, seorang pemuda berambut mencuat mirip pantat ayam itu sedang berada di kamarnya. Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Hari ini dia sedang tak enak badan, hingga akhirnya ibunya mengurungnya seharian ini di kamar besarnya dan tak membiarkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin pergi kesekolah alasannya hanya satu, yaitu dia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Namun karena animeanya yang kambuh ibunya telah memaksanya untuk dirumah dan mengurungnya didalam kamar. Padamnya listrik membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa menghidupkan AC di kamarnya. Dan jadilah sekarang dia kepanansan di kamarnya. Mulutnya tak pernah diam untuk menggerutu dan mengutuk petugas listrik yang memadamkan listrik disaat yang tidak tepat begini.

"Cih, listrik sialan, AC sialan, petugas listrik sialan!.." sambil menggerutu tak jelas tangan kanan pemuda itu memegang sebuah buku tulis berwarna biru tua. Dikibas-kibaskannya buku itu ke kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri dengan cepat, berharap agar panas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya bisa hilang. Namun apalah dayanya. Tangannya lama-lama juga terasa pegal karena terus mengibas-kibaskan bukunya hingga akhirnya kibasan itu terhenti dan pemuda itu kembali merasakan panas yang luar biasa.

"ARRGGHH! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" sambil berteriak frustasi pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar besarnya. Tak peduli jika nanti dia akan menjadi sasaran amarah sang ibu. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Panas didalam kamarnya hanya akan membuat nyeri di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan kasar dan segera keluarlah dia dari kamar besar nan panasnya. "BRAK!" dan pintu itu juga ditutup dengan kasar. Sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto yang baru saja lewat di depannya hanya bisa mengernyit melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya ini. bukankah tadi dia sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk istirahat di kamarnya? Lalu kenapa pemuda 17 tahun itu malah keluar dari kamar dengan ekspresi menyeramkan begitu?

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa keluar kamar? Bukankah ibu menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat di kamar?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya, Sasuke segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk memandang lurus ibunya. Dia sudah mengira ibunya akan bertanya begitu. Hahh.. Ibunya pasti akan sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut masalah kesehatan.

"Listrik padam dan AC mati. Cuaca panas dan itu membuatku semakin pusing" jawabnya dengan nada datar yang terkesan agak lemas.

"Tidak..tidak kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Kau sedang sakit dan kau harus beristirahat di kamarmu sekarang!" dan sesuai dugaan, ibunya langsung menentangnya untuk keluar kamar.

"Istirahat tidak harus di kamar bu."

"Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga kau harus istirahat di kamar. Jika tidak di kamar, kau mau istirahat dimana hah? Kamar adalah tempat ternyaman untuk istirahat Sasuke"

"Teras belakang"

"Apa! Teras belakang! Kau bermaksud istirahat atau bermaksud untuk mengunjungi ayammu itu Sasuke." Kali ini sang ibu menjawab sambil menatap tajam putra bungsunya. Yap! Bukan rahasia lagi mengenai sasuke dan ayamnya itu. Bahkan seluruh temannya pun tahu. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah dengan segala macam penghargaan yang pernah diraihnya itu adalah seorang penggila tomat yang sangat menyayangi seekor ayam jantan yang ia beri nama "USuke" singkatan dari namanya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke. Entahlah, Itachi, kakaknya selalu berkata bahwa nama itu Sasuke berikan semata-mata untuk menunjukan bahwa si ayam tersebut adalah jelmaan dari sasuke. Pertemuan USuke dan Sasuke sendiri merupakan sebuah tragedi yang bagi sasuke sangat berharga hingga membuatnya sangat menyayangi, atau mungkin juga mencintai USuke sepenuh hatinya. Hal ini terkadang membuat kekasihnya merasa cemburu dengan ayam jantan itu.

"Jangan sangkut pautkan USuke. Aku hanya ingin duduk untuk mendinginkan tubuhku ibu." Sasuke tak habis fikir, kenapa ibunya menyangkut-pautkan ayamnya yang tak berdosa dengan perdebatannya kali ini.

"Ketahuilah Sasuke. Penyebab dari sakitmu ini adalah ayam potong jant-..."

"USuke bukan ayam potong bu!" potongnya cepat. Dia tak sanggup mendengar hinaan untuk ayam tercintanya. Dia tak habis fikir, kenapa ibunya selalu menyebut ayam jantan kebanggaannya sebagai ayam potong, baginya itu merupakan hinaan terbesar untuknya dan untuk ayam kebanggaannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ayam elite? seperti USuke disebut ayam potong..

"Terserah! Ayam potong ataupun bukan ibu akan tetap membianasakannya dari dunia ini! dan akan mencincang dagingnya dan mem-.."

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu Bu!" cukup! Kali ini Sasuke kambali memotong perkataan ibunya. Dia tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja mengetahui bahwa nyawa ayam tercintanya mulai terancam lagi.

"Cih, jadi kau lebih memilih nyawa ayam potong itu dari pada nyawamu sendiri. Jika kau tetap mempertahankan ayam itu. Semua orang dirumah ini akan mati Sasuke. Kau tau ayam itu berbahaya! Dia menyebarkan penyakit! Dan sekarang kau sudah terserang penyakit itu!"

Oh...demi dewa Jashin Hidan, Sasuke merutuki ibunya. Kenapa menyangkut pautkan ayamnya dengan penyakitnya. Ini hanya pusing biasa karena animeanya yang kambuh. Bahkan tadi pagi ibunya berkata begitu. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah menyalahkan ayamnya. Sasuke tahu ibunya sangat membenci ayamnya karena ayam itu kerap kali meninggalkan 'hajat'nya disembarang tempat, bahkan di dalam rumahnya. Di kamar, di dapur, di meja makan, di sofa, dan disegala tempat. Bahkan ayamnya pernah membuang hajatnya di atas makanan yang sudah disiapkan Nyonya Uchiha itu untuk makan malam.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum soal Uchiha Mikoto yang amat sangat membenci ayam kesayangan anaknya itu. Bahkan karena sangat benci ibu dua anak itu pernah merencanakan percobaan pembunuhan kepada ayam anak bungsunya itu dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang kabur dari rumah membawa lari ayamnya namun dua jam setelahnya dia kembali lagi kerumah.

"Ibu. Ayamku adalah ayam terawat dan paling bersih diseluruh dunia. Aku memandikannya 2 kali sehari, memberinya vitamin, vaksin dan makanan bergizi dan aku juga rutin membersihkan kandangnya 2 hari sekali. Jadi, ayamku tidak pernah menularkan ataupun membawa penyakit seperti itu." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang segala tetekbengek ayamnya, sementara sang ibu hanya bisa mendengus tak suka dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak lihat berita di TV hah! Kau tidak tau jika ayam itu bisa membawa virus..." jeda sejenak sambil mencoba mengingat sebelum nyonya Uchiha itu kembali melanjutkan. "Ah, iya! Flu Burung! Virus Flu Burung! Kau masih mau mengelak, eh!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia mau menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi ini mengenai nasib ayam tercintanya. Dengan segala cara dia kembali menyuarakan opini-opininya untuk memenangkan perdebatan dan menyelamatkan ayamnya. Hmm... sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini sudah lupa tujuan awalnya keluar dari kamar.

"Dengar Bu, sudah kubilang ayamku sehat! Ibu juga tahu kalau aku sering membawanya ke klinik hewan untuk di cek kesehatannya. Berhentilah menuduh USuke. Bukankah pagi tadi ibu bilang kalo aku sakit kepala karena animeaku yang kambuh?"

Sang ibu langsung membeku mengetahui kenyataan itu. Dia masih ingat betul kata-kata yang dia ucapkan kepada putranya itu tadi pagi saat Sasuke akan pergi ke sekolah. Namun dia tak akan menyerah dalam perdebatan pagi ini, meskipun itu dengan anaknya sekaligus. Baginya keberadaan USuke di rumahnya, ah..tidak maksudnya di dunia ini, hanya akan membawa bencana ataupun dampak buruk. Makadari itu dia akan menggunakan segala cara yang dia punya untuk memenangkan perdebatan pagi ini.

"Jangan mengelak Sasuke! Istirahat ke kamarmu sekarang! Atau ibu akan membunuh ayam potongmu itu!" sekali lagi sang ibu menanggapi perkataannya, bahkan sekarang dilengkapi dengan seringai kejam yang membuat suasana mendadak jadi horror

'_**ckk! Sial! Sudah tahu kalah, kenapa masih tak mau mengaku juga hah!' **_sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak..tidak. ia tidak mau kembali ke kamar yang panas itu. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa bersantai di teras belakang rumahnya yang luas dan rindang itu sambil menikmati udara sejuk dan memandangi ayam tercintanya. Lama-lama berdebat dengan ibunya hanya akan mengubah penyakitnya dari anemia menjadi hipertensi.

"Tidak bu, aku tidak akan kem-.."

"Sasuke! Sakura mencarimu!" teriakan Itachi langsung memotong perkataannya begitu saja. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang depan keluarganya, meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berteriak memintanya untuk kembali istirahat dikamar.

"Sasuke! Kembali ke kamar! Kau sakit tahu! Kau mau Sakura-chan tertular virus ayammu itu hah? Kembali ke kamar sekarang juga atau ibu akan benar-benar membunuh ayam potongmu!" Sasuke hanya berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku training panjangnya tanpa memedulikan teriakan ibunya. Senyum kemenangan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. _**'kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku bertemu dengannya ibu. Laranganmu yang membuatku tak bisa masuk sekolah sudah membuatku rindu setengah mati padanya'**_

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sakura, sakuranya sedang duduk di sofa putih keluarganya sambil berbincang bersama kakaknya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Ehm!" gumaman sedikit keras itu berhasil menghentikan percakapan dua orang dihadapannya. Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya itu ingin bicara berdua dengan kekasihnya. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan berkata "Baiklah, sepertinya pangeran ayammu sudah datang Sakura-chan. Aku akan pergi dan menyiapkan minuman untukmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan deathglare pada kakaknya. Hah..lagi-lagi sang kakak memanggilnya pangeran ayam ckk.. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

"Pergilah Baka-niisan! Jangan ganggu kami!" kata sasuke masih dengan mengeluarkan deathglare untuk kakaknya yang hanya disambut tawa dari pria berumur 20 tahun itu sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Itachi pergi. Sakura yang tak suka dengan keadaan hening langsung mencoba memecahkannya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan kekasihnya. Senyuman itu membuat dada sasuke bergemuruh hebat. Ini gila! Dia tidak bertemu Sakura hanya sehari, tapi kenapa rasanya sampai begini. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda Uchiha itu mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu Saku.." katanya pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher gadis itu.

"Ehm, aku juga merindukanmu Sasuke-kun.." kata sakura dan balas memeluk kekasihnya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya yang merona merah membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Adegan pelepas rindu itu harus terhenti ketika sang nyonya Uchiha datang dan merusak suasana dengan melepaskan Sakura dari pelukan Sasuke dan menjauhkan gadis kesayangannya ini dari putra bungsunya.

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati Sakura-chan sebelum kau sembuh dan terbebas dari virus ayammu itu!" mendengar perkataan ibunya membuat perempatan siku mencul di dahi Sasuke. Sudah cukup! Dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ibunya!

"Ibu-.." namun perkataannya harus terhenti karena gadisnya telah lebih dulu memotong kata-katanya.

"Apa maksud ibu? Sasuke-kun terkena virus? Virus apa? Bukankah dia hanya sakit karena animeanya kambuh seperti biasa?"

"Tidak Sakura-chan. Penyakitnya kali ini tak seringan yang kau kira. Ini parah.." ibunya mengatakan dengan wajah sesedih mungkin, seakan-akan Sasuke akan meninggalkan dunia ini esok hari. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _'__**drama dimulai'**_katanya dalam hati sambil mendengus. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu sudah berwajah pucat pasi begitu mendengar penjelasan sang ibu. Apalagi Nyonya Uchiha itu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Ibu, jelaskan padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke-kun sakit apa?" dan pertanyaan sakura dengan nada panik itu menjadi pembuka dongeng panjang tentang asal muasal virus ayam sasuke. Ibu dua anak itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan mengeluarkan semua fakta-fakta yang diketahuinya benar. Dan sasuke hanya bisa diam. Niatnya untuk menghentikan sang ibu telah gagal. Dan ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Sakuranya akan termakan 'drama' sang ibu.

"...Sekarang kau mengerti kan Sakura-chan. Ayam itu sangat berbahaya dan bisa membahayakan nyawa sasuke, semua orang dirumah, bahkan dirimu juga. Aku hanya tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke. Aku tidak sanggup.."

Dan dongeng itu diakhiri dengan nada lirih sang ibu, seakan menyiratkan sebuah perasaan tak berdaya yang mendalam. Sasuke benar-benar merutuki perbuatan ibunya kali ini. dia tahu betul apa maksud dari perbuatan ibunya. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk memprofokasi kekasihnya dan menjadikannya sekutu untuk melawan sasuke dan ayamnya. Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat shock. _'__**good job mom, you get her!'**_dan sasuke hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

"Sa..sasuke-kun.." Sakura bergumam lirih dengan suara bergetar. Sepertinya dia masih shock dengan apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh ibu kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu bagaimana kisah Sasuke dan juga ayamnya itu. Selama ini dia membiarkan Sasuke memelihara ayamnya asal pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga ayamnya dengan baik. Namun ketika mendengar cerita dari ibu kekasihnya itu, membuat batinnya cemas dan hatinya gusar. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya hanya karena seekor ayam.

"Sasuke-kun.." sekali lagi gadis itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan lirih yang kali ini disertai dengan wajah pilunya. Butiran air mata sudah hampir menggenang dipipinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang kekasihnya, demi menyelamatkan nyawa ayam tersayangnya, dia tidak akan termakan oleh siasat itu meskipun ibunya sudah menjadikan Sakura sebagai salah satu siasat yang akan menjadi koin emasnya dalam membunuh ayam Sasuke. Kali ini dia harus berpegang teguh pada tekad dan tujuannya yaitu **"melindungi nyawa ayamnya"** sekarang itu menjadi prioritas utamanya. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati kekasih pinknya itu.

"Sakura..tenanglah.. aku baik-baik saja." Katanya pelan sambil mengelus pundak sang kekasih.

"Hisk..Hisk..bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sasuke-kun sebentar lagi akan meninggalakan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-kun, a..ak..ku-.."

"Shhh...tenanglah.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Percayalah padaku. Aku baik-baik saja Saku.." kali ini Sasuke menarik kekasihya ke dalam pelukannya. Namun sebelum tubuh gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya, gadis itu menolaknya dan melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya mengernyit mendapati perlakuan dari gadisnya. Untuk pertama kalinya gadisnya tak mau mendapat pelukannya, padahal gadis itu sangat suka jika mendapat pelukan darinya.

"Ada apa Saku?"

"Ti..tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku, aku hanya takut. Tadi ibumu bilang jika aku tak boleh berdekatan denganmu agar aku tak tertular. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih punya kaasan dan tousan yang harus kuurus di rumah. Aku belum boleh mati" jawab gadis itu sambil tertunduk sedih. Sementara itu, Uchiha Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis kesayangannya. _'__**Bagus! Saku-chan' **_

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki ibunya untuk kesekian kalinya. Rencana ibunya untuk menggunakan Sakura sebagai siasat perang, benar-benar berhasil. Gadisnya sudah benar-benar dibawah kendali sang nyonya Uchiha. Namun sekali lagi dia tekankan **dia tidak akan kalah dari ibunya!** jika dia kalah maka ayamnya akan menjadi korban. Dia tak akan membiarkan ayamnya menjadi korban.

"Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak terkena penyakit seperti yang ibu katakan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana caraku merawat USuke. ** . !**" jelas Sasuke sambil sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau USuke sehat Sasuke-kun. Kau bukan dokter hewan. Meskipun kau sudah memeriksakannya secara rutin dan merawatnya dengan baik belum tentu bisa menjamin kesehatan ayammu Sasuke-kun!" balas Sakura dengan nada keras kepada kekasihnya. Sasuke haya bisa membelalakkan mata mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya. Amarahnya langsung saja tersulut dan membuatnya lepas kendali. Sementara sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya rencananya menggunakan Sakura untuk memenangkan perdebatan kali ini berjalan dengan sukses. Dengan begini dia bisa memusnahkan ayam potng itu hari kehidupannya. **Ha..ha..ha..** ibu dua anak itu hanya bisa memberikan evilaugh didalam hati.

"Apa-apaan kau bicara seperti itu! Sudah berani membentakku Hah!" kata Sasuke dengan keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kau hanya pacarku apa aku tak boleh bicara begitu? Dan aku berbicara seperti itu untuk menyadarkanmu dari kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan selama bertahun-tahun! Sadarlah itu Uchiha!" mendengar jawaban sinis dari kekasihnya membuat Sasuke makin geram. Dan sejak kapan kekasihnya itu memanggilnya seperti itu. Ini sudah diluar bataasan.

"Oh.. jadi kau sudah tak menganggap hubungan kita tak penting. Kau bahkan lebih percaya dengan ibuku. Baiklah jika itu memang maumu Haruno!" balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

Mendengar kata-kata pedas, sinis dan dingin yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tersayangnya membuat Mikoto merasa kawatir. Sepertinya rencananya sudah melewati batas. Bukan seperti ini maksudnya. Tidak..tidak.. ini tidak baik. Jika dia tak bisa meredam kedua orang tersayangnya ini, hubungan mereka akan terancam. Dan lagipula dia tak menginginkan anak bungsunya itu menikah selain dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Tenanglah Sasuke.. Sakura hanya-.."

"Hanya apa?! Bukankah ini yang ibu mau! Ibu menggunakan Sakura untuk melawanku agar aku bisa merelakan ayamku untuk dibunuh. Tidak ibu itu ** . **"

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke-kun! Sejak kapan kau berani membentak ibumu begitu. Bukankah sudah kutegaskan untuk selalu meng-.."

"Apa?! Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengatur kehidupanku. Ingatlah Haruno! Kau! Hanya PACARKU! Tidak lebih" Sakura dan Mikoto kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda ini memang sudah amat sangat marah, hingga membuatnya lepas kontrol. Bahkah dia berani membentak kekasihnya dan ibunya.

Sakura tak habis pikir. Kekasihnya itu membalikkan kalimatnya tadi. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah...sepertinya kekasihnya sudah sangat marah padanya. Ini pertamakalinya Sasuke bisa semarah ini pada kekasihnya. Sakura hanya terdiam, air matanya berkumpul dipelupuk matanya dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali..

"Sasuke-kun dengarkan aku... ibumu,.. dia hanya ingin melindungimu. Dia.. sama sekali tak berniat buruk padamu..dia kawatir padamu, dia tak ingin kau sakit karena ayam itu…" katanya dengan nada lirih. Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan air mata yang perlahan turun melewati pipinya. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto kaget. Mikoto segera berlari mengejar gadis tersayangnya yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke, sepertinya lelaki itu masih shock dengan kepergian gadisnya. Apalagi dia sempat melihat air mata yang menetes menuruni pipi gadisnya. Dan seketika dia langsung tersadar dan merutuki kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal yang menyakiti hati kekasih tercintanya.

'_**Sakura..maafkan aku' **_

Mikoto berhasil mengejar Sakura. Namun pengejarannya hanyalah sia-sia. Karena gadis itu telah berkata, bahwa dia mungkin tak pantas untuk Sasuke, dan berniat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Mikoto hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata gadis yang amat dia sayangi. Ini semua salahnya, seandainya saja dia tak memprofokasi Sakura, pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi. Dan hubungan kedua anaknya itu masih berjalan dengan harmonis seperti biasa. Hatinya sungguh menyesal luar biasa. Dia berjanji. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan hubungan kedua orang tersayangnya itu. Bagaimanapun caranya!

**TBC...**

**.**

**AN : **

**Fuhh..Akhirnya chapter satu kelar juga. Makasih banget buat para readers yang udah berbaik hati buat mampir, baik yang review maupun gak review. cerita ini Cuma twoshoot. Sebenernya sih ini udah dibuat lama banget. Klo gak salah awal bulan Juni. Jadinya risaa agak lupa dulu endingnya gimana. Klo ada yang punya saran buat endingnya gpp kok nanti kita diskusi bareng hihihi... sebenernya cerita ini mau risaa tinggalin, tapi rasanya kok mubazir banget, jadi ya mending di update aja. Eheheheh...**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat para reader yang mampir. Maaf klo banyak kesalahan dari ejaan, dll. Dan juga typo(s) yang bertebaran. Disini risaa masih newbie jadi mohon maaf klo masih banyak salah. , risaa nerima saran, dan kritikan yang sifatnya positif lhoo..**

**Akhir kata Ayoo! Review... ehehhe.. jangan kapok sama cerita risaa ya.. **

**Salam, Ri Saa **

**17/10/2014 : 18:28 WIB **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hikaru Nara by Goosehouse**

**...**

**This Story is Mine**

**...**

**Chikenbutt Ch. 2**

**END**

**..**

**~ Summary ~**

**Perdebatan Sasuke dengan ibunya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ayam tersayang ternyata malah membawa masalah lain yang mengancam nyawa dari hubungannya bersama sang kekasih tercinta. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan ibunya? Akankah Sasuke bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ayamnya dan nyawa hubungannya? Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter terakhir.**

**..**

**Enjoy**

**.**

Kamar itu terasa gelap dan pengap. Satu-satunya cahaya disana hanyalah lampu temaram di meja belajarnya. AC yang mati dan jendela yang tertutup rapat benar-benar membuat kesan pengap dan gelap semakin terasa. Dan satu-satunya suara disana hanyalah hembusan nafas putus asa dari sang pemilik kamar.

_**Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo ochiete kureta...**_

Sasuke menatap datar pada ponselnya yang berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk, mungkinkah itu dari Sakura? Dengan cepat dia menyambar ponselnya. Dan.. oh.. ternyata dari ibunya. Tunggu! Untuk apa ibunya mengirim pesan padanya? Bukankan mereka ada di rumah yang sama? Bukankah lebih efektif jika ibunya menemuinya langsung?

_'Ohh..'_

Sasuke hanya bisa menggumam dalam hati sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti begitu dia tau apa alasan ibunya.

_'Tentu saja! Dia kan tidak bisa bertemu denganku karena sejak kejadian Sakura, aku mengurung diri di kamar'_

Dengan malas Sasuke membuka pesan dari ibunya, jika ini hanya permintaan maaf Sasuke tidak akan menerimanya semudah itu. Cih!

_**One messege from Okaa-chan**_

_**Sasuke, maafkan ibu. Ibu akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Ibu juga akan melepaskan ayammu. Jadi maukah besok kau membantu ibu? Bawalah Sakura-chan kemari, ibu akan menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis ibu.**_

_**.**_

_**Ps: cepatlah keluar dari kamar karena ayammu hampir kena busung lapar. Ibu tidak akan pernah mau memberinya makan, sementara Itachi sedang dilema karena drama picisan favoritenya.**_

Mata Sasuke langsung melotot setalah membaca pesan itu hingga akhir. Dengan segera dia mencari kunci kamarnya dan keluar dari ruangan pengap itu.

**..**

Hari ini seperti seperti permintaan ibunya, dia akan membawa Sakura ke rumah, jadi dia akan datang ke sekolah dan menyampaikan maksudnya. Tapi sesampainya disana Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sa..Sakura ada apa ini?" Sasuke menatap heran sekaligus bingung kepada teman-teman sekelasnnya dan siswa lain dari seluruh kelas serta para guru yang sedang berjejer hadapannya dengan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut mereka.

"Sasuke-kun.." lewat masker respirator N95, masker yang biasa digunakan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang sakit, Sakura memanggil kekasihnya itu. Karena dia memakai masker itu suaranya jadi terkesan aneh membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengernyit dan sedikit berjalan mundur.

"Sebelumnya ibumu sudah memberi tahuku jika kau akan masuk hari ini untuk membawaku ke rumahmu. Awalnya aku menolaknya karena penyakitmu itu pasti bisa menulari teman-teman dan guru di sekolah.."

_'Oh..Tuhan..' _ Sasuke hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Dengan sabar dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Sasuke mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Dengar Sakura-"

"Tidak!" Namun dia harus menelan kembali kata-katanya ketika Sakura berteriak dramatis dan menangis dihadapannya.

"Aku..aku sangat menghargai pengorbananmu Sasuke-kun. Hanya demi meminta maaf padaku di saat-saat terakhirmu.."

_'Di saat-saat terakhir dia bilang?!'_

"..kau rela datang kesini dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu hisk..hisk.." Sakura berhenti sejenak, mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan merah jambunya yang telah ia siapkan untuk keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi, tidakkah kau sadar apa akibatnya?" Sakura kembali berhenti kali ini dia menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban. Sasuke hanya menggeleng, kemudian dia buru-buru mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjelaskannya lagi.

"Dengar Sakura-

"Tidak!" Namun kembali dipotong oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"Apa kau sadar, dengan kedatanganmu kemari kau akan menularkan virusmu pada semuanya Sasuke-kun! Semuanya! hisk.." gadis itu kembali menangis dan mengusap air matanya.

Oh..Tuhan.. dalam hati Sasuke merutuk, harusnya hari ini dia datang ke sekolah bersama ibunya.

"Aku sudah melaporkan masalahmu kepada Tsunade-sama sebagai kepala sekolah disini. Sebelumnya dia melarang kedatanganmu karena kau berbahaya..hisk.."

_'Berbahaya?!'_

"..tapi..hisk.. aku mengatakan bahwa kau hanya ingin mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata tetakhir untuk semuanya...hisk.. dan menatap semuanya untuk terakhir kalinya..hisk..hisk.., akhirnya Tsunade-sama mengijinkan dengan syarat harus memakai masker. Dan kami juga mengadakan upacara khusus untukmu hari ini Sasuke-kun ..hisk..hisk..huaaa"

Kali ini Sakura menangis lebih histeris. Ino yang berada di baris paling depan menghampirinya lalu dengan menatap Sasuke hati-hati dia menarik Sakura menjauh untuk menengkan gadis itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung disana.

Setelah Sakura menghilang, keadaan berubah menjadi hening dengan beberapa siswi yang menundukkan kepalanya meratapi nasib _prince charming_ mereka yang begitu naas.

"Duk! Ngiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mic. jatuh. Menimbulkan suara nyaring yang tak mengenakan bagi semua telinga. Seorang guru bersurai abu-abu dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya mengambil mic. itu hingga akhirnya suara melengking itu hilang. Dengan langkah santai guru itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih mematung. Kemudian dia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak sebanyak dua meter dari pemuda itu sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura tadi.

"Duk duk! Tes tes! Satu dua tiga!" Dengan suara dalamnya dia mulai mengecek mic. itu. Setelah yakin kondisinya baik. Dengan canggung dia mulai berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Ehm..hai Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap bingung guru di depannya. Haruskah dia menjawab sapaan itu?

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan guru itu kembali bersuara.

"Ehm..bagaiaman kabarmu?"

_'Ha?!' _ Kali ini Sasuke dibuat jengkel. Memang menurut gurunya itu bagaimana kabarnya saat ini!

"Oh.. pasti keadaanmu sudah sangat buruk sampai kau tidak bisa bicara lagi."

**Ctak!**

Kali ini perempatan siku muncul di dahinya. _'Apa-apaan guru sialan ini!'_

"Sasuke, mungkin ini berat bagimu. Tapi kami sudah siap. Kami semua berdiri disini untuk dirimu. Jadi katakanlah kata-kata yang mungkin belum sempat terucap olehmu dikesempatan terakhirmu ini. Gunakan saja mic. ini, aku sudah mengeceknya, ini berfungsi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

**Ctak! Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!**

Kini perempatan siku itu sudah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, nafasnya mulai memberat, dan di atas kepalanya mulai muncul asap-asap. Guru itu menatap khawatir Sasuke. Difikirannya itu adalah gejala dari virus Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke akan segera mati dalam hitungan menit. Dengan segera dia menggelindingkan mic. yang tadi dipakainya ke arah Sasuke.

"Duk!" Mic. itu berhenti menggelinding ketika membentur sepatu kets hitam putih Sasuke.

_'SIALAN!' _ Dalam hati Sasuke merutuk. Ingin rasanya dia meledak dan memaki semua orang, namun hal itu ia urungkan. Ia telah belajar dari kesalahannya pada Sakura. Karena sikap kasarnyalah yang membuat hubungannya dan Sakura kini berada diujung tanduk. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas keras-keras, yang membuat semua orang mundur lagi satu meter darinya, karena takut jika nafas Sasuke menyebarkan virusnya. Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur geram mengambil dengan kasar mic. yang ada di bawahnya.

"Duk Duk Duk!" Dengan keras dia mengecek mic. itu kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan..

"HARUNO SAKURA! MAAFKAN AKU! KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!" semua orang yang mendengarnya menutup telinga mereka. Sementara Sakura, tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi. Kini dia hanya bisa bersandar pada pelukan Ino dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Sasuke nampak kehabisan nafas namun dia tetap tidak menyerah untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak sakit apapun! Atau terkena virus apapun! Ayamku juga! USuke kujamin seratus persen bersih dan sehat! Jadi kumohon hentikan semua praduga tak beralasan kalian, karena jika tidak, aku bisa melaporkan kalian semua ke polisi atas tindak tuduhan palsu!"

Mendengar kata 'melaporkan' dan 'polisi' membuat mereka semua hanya bisa mengangguk patuh karena takut. Bahkan Sakura, mau tau mau dia harus mengangguk. Karena jika sampai Sasuke melaporkannya dan dia dipenjara seumur hidup, siapa yang akan menjaga kedua orang tuanya? Oh..Sakura tidak akan tega meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

**.**

**.**

"Ibu...!"

"Saku-channnn"

Kedua manusia sesama gender itu langsung saling memanggil penuh rindu ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Keduanya berpelukan erat dan menangis bahagia, tak lupa mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menyatukan mereka lagi.

"Saku-chan.. syukurlah Sasuke berhasil membawamu kemari."

"Iya bu, aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibu." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia pada calon mertuanya di masa depan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah tadi?"

"Semua berjalan dengan cukup lancar.." gadis itu meringis di akhir kalimatnya. Salahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mengancamnya lagi dengan polisi jika dia berani buka mulut tentang kejadian di sekolah.

"Syukurlah..untung saja aku sudah memberi tahumu." Sementara sang ibu tersenyum lega mendengar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dari arah belakang, Sakura memandang ngeri Itachi yang datang membawa kandang ayam beserta USuke di dalamnya.

"I..Ibuu.."

Mikoto menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, matanya manatap Itachi sekilas, sebelum menoleh lagi untuk memberikan Sakura sebuah senyum kecil yang menenangkan.

"Tenang saja Saku-chan. Kami baru saja membawa USuke untuk diperiksakan tadi. Dan hasilnya ada disini." Kata wanita itu sambil memamerkan amplop putih kepada Sakura.

"Mana hasilnya Ibu?"

Dari arah belakang Sakura, Sasuke muncul dengan celana abu-abu selutut dan kaos polos putihnya.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan merebut amplop putih dari genggaman ibunya, tapi ibunya menahan kuat amplop itu dan menatap tajam pada putra bungsunya.

"Berikan padaku Bu!"

"Biarkan Sakura dulu yang melihatnya!"

"Aku pemiliknya, aku lebih berhak mengetahuinya lebih dulu!"

"Tapi aku yang memeriksakannya!"

Sasuke menatap geram pada ibunya, sementara Sakura sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Takut apa yang terjadi kemarin akan terjadi lagi. Itachi? Oh, dia sedang duduk manis di sofanya, meletakkan USuke di bawah meja, sementara dirinya menonton drama kesayangannya.

"Lepaskan amplop ini sebelum kita merobeknya Sasuke!"

"Tch!" Dengan terpaksa pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari amplop putih yang kini telah kusut.

"Ibuu..."

Mendengar panggilan lembut di sebelahnya membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto menoleh. Mereka menatap khawatir wajah Sakura yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Saku-chan.." Ibu dua anak itu langsung memeluk lembut punggung kecil Sakura yang sedang mengisak, menyisakan Sasuke yang menatap mereka jengkel.

"Tenanglah.. ayo kita duduk di sofa."

Mikoto menuntun Sakura ke sofa dan mendudukkannya di samping Itachi. Sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah ibunya yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap cemas pada Sakura, namun langsung terlonjak kaget ketika ada sesuatu yang menyenggol kakinya di bawah meja. Dengan penasaran dia melongok ke bawah meja dan langsung terkejut saat menemukan Jago kesayangan terperangkap di sana.

"USuke kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Dengan cepat dia meraih kandang itu dan mengeluarkan USuke dari sana, membawanya ke pangkuan hangat dan membelai pelan surai hitamnya.

"Kenapa USuke ada disini?!"

"Aku yang membawanya."

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu nii-san! Dia tidak boleh di taruh disembarang tempat! Apalagi sampai di bawah meja! Itu bisa mempengaruhi kebersihannya dan berdampak pada kesehatannya!"

Sakura, dan Mikoto kaget. Kedua perempuan beda usia itu langsung merapat ke arah Itachi saat melihat USuke sudah duduk manis di pangkuan tuannya.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau jauhkan ayam potongmu dulu sebelum kita tau hasil tesnya!"perintah tajam dari Nyonya Mikoto. Ibu dua anak itu menatap sengit ayam di pangkuan putranya.

"Tidak ibu." Semua, serentak menoleh saat mendengar suara Itachi, mengalihkan atensinya dari ayam jago yang sedang duduk tenang, pada pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Lebih baik USuke disini. Dia adalah pihak yang terkait dalam masalah ini. Dia juga berhak mengetahui hasil tes kondisinya. Lagi pula, saat di rumah sakit kita sudah meminta dokter untuk tidak membacakan hasil tesnya, agar kita semua bisa mengetahuinya secara bersama." Kata pemuda itu dengan raut serius.

Sasuke setuju, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura hanya terdiam menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara Mikoto memandang USuke dan putranya dengan mata menyipit.

Ibu dua anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mengatur posisi tubuhnya agar lebih tenang sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Baiklah.. Sakura, kau yang melihatnya lebih dulu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan amplop putih ditangannya.

Tapi, bukankah kita akan membacanya bersama?

Tidak, bagaimanapun juga hasil tes itu adalah pintu keluar dari masalahmu dan Sasuke. Hasil tes ini akan memastikan hubungan kalian, jadi aku ingin kau membacanya terlebih dahulu. Selain itu, aku merasa bersalah atas pertengkaran kalian kemarin.. Mikoto berucap lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Dengan lembut dia meletakkan amplop putih itu digenggaman telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura membuka takut-takut amplop putih di tangannya. Dan setelah dia membacanya..

Ketiga orang disana memandang aneh pada Sakura saat gadis itu mengisak pelan dan menatap dengan sedih pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..hisk.."

"Sakura ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan cemas. Ada apa? Kenapa Sakura memandangnya begitu? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa hasil tesnya buruk?

Mikoto mengambil kertas hasil tes itu. Dengan cepat matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang tertulis di sana, membacanya dengan seksama dalam hati sebelum menoleh terkejut pada Sasuke.

"I..ini.."

"Ibu ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Dengan cemas Sasuke bertanya pada ibunya.

Mikoto menatap ayam yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke. Pandangannya menyipit curiga dan menilai. Tangannya yang memegang hasil tes itu perlahan-lahan meremasnya. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya melotot.

"Ibu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Mikoto meremas bulat-bulat kertas itu sebelum melemparnya begitu saja hingga mengenai TV yang ada di depannya.

"Ibu!" Sasuke membentak keras ibunya. Membuat Itachi menoleh menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun hentikan! Jangan membentak seperti itu lagi!"

Sakura ikut membentak juga. Dia tidak suka melihat Mikoto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri dibentak seperti itu, apalagi oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Kau masih mau membelanya!" Sasuke berteriak marah melihat Sakura lagi-lagi berada di pihak ibunya.

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, untuk apa kau berteriak? Itu hanya kertas!"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih pelan. Matanya menatap tajam pada emerald Sakura.

"Asal kau tau Sakura, kertas itu berisi hasil tes USuke. Aku sebagai pemiliknya berhak tau! Karena ini menyangkut nyawa USuke dan hubungan kita!"

Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

'_lagi-lagi Sasuke-kun seperti ini.._. Ucapnya dengan sedih di dalam hati.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Jangan berkata kasar lagi pada Sakura, atau aku akan menikahkannya dengan Itachi!"

Itachi menatap _shock_ pada ibunya. Sakura hanya menunduk, sementara Sasuke menatap tajam pada ibunya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Menata emosinya dan berusaha tenang. Ibunya benar, sudah cukup sekali saja dia berkata kasar pada Sakura hingga mereka nyaris berpisah, dia tidak mau terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sakura" panggilnya, membuat Sakura menatapnya. Sasuke merasa bersalah saat melihat jejak air mata masih membekas di pipi gadisnya.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi. Aku..aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku tau jika USuke sangat berharga bagimu sejak kejadian itu. Lagi pula setelah melihat tesnya dan ternyata USuke sangat sehat dan bersih seperti katamu tadi, aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi. Maaf karena aku sudah mem-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke memotong Sakura dan menatap penuh selidik pada emerald di depannya.

"USuke sehat?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Benar..benar sehat?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

_Fufufu.._

Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucapnya dengan tenang dan terdengar nada sombong.

"Jadi, Ibu.." ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek pada ibunya.

"Aku akan melupakan semua hinaanmu itu jika kau memberi kebebasan pada USuke. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap baik padanya, setuju?"

Mikoto menatap kesal pada senyum mengejek dari putra bungsunya. Harusnya dia membunuh USuke lebih awal jika tidak ingin ini terjadi. Dengan berat wanita itu mengangnguk pelan. Dia sudah tidak bisa mendebat lagi sekarang.

_'Skakmat!'_

Sasuke melonjak dalam hati. Dia langsung berdiri dari sofa dan mengajak ayamnya berputar-putar. Ini adalah abad kejayaan bagi hidupnya.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihatnya.

_'Dasar chikenbutt.' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke begitu bahagia. Meskipun dia agak cemburu karena pemuda itu bahagia karena ayamnya bukan dirinya, bahkan saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan dengan sombong dia berkata _ Sudah kuduga kau menyukaiku _. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi ingin membunuh ayam itu. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya, entah apa jadiya jika dia melakukan hal itu,

"Sakura.."

Sakura menatap antusias pada Sasuke yang memanggil lembut namanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, dengan syarat minggu depan kita bertunangan."

Dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat itu juga. Di sebelahnya, Itachi tersenyum gembira dan menepuk-nepuk bangga pundak Sakura.

"Wah..selamat ya Sakura.. akhirnya kau menjadi adik iparku." Ucapnya sambil memberikan pelukan kecil pada calon adik iparnya.

"Waw, itu berarti kau juga akan menggantikan tugasku untuk menemani USuke berjemur setiap paginya kan..aku sangat senang!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jenaka, tapi telah membuat Sakura ngeri membayangkan hari-harinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**AN.**

**.**

**Hah..yokatta. saya lega. Semoga readers puas dengan ending ini. Sya udah berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikannya, sebenernya saya sempet ragu buat publish karena nggak ada feel, hingga cerita ini dibiarin begitu aja berhari-hari. Tapi akhirnya tetep dipublish juga. Semoga karakter tokohnya masih sama dg yg di ch.1. Soalnya sya agak lupa sma karakternya dulu dan gak baca ch.1 lagi. **

**Maaf atas kekurangannya dan keterlambatannya. Saya akan lebih berusaha dan belajar lagi.**

**Terimakasih semuanya..jika bukan karena kalian saya gak akan bisa berusaha sejauh ini.**

**Saya lega banget.. Terimakasih.**

**...**

**~Just For Muslim~**

**Alhamdulillah Ramadhan datang . Bagi semuanya yang muslim dan membaca cerita saya ini saya ucapkan "Selamat Berpuasa dan Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin" **

**Alhamdulillah kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati Ramadhan tahun ini. Semoga kita bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Amin.. : )**

**.**

**.**

**Salam.**


End file.
